Rainbow
by Srta.Dark Uchiha
Summary: Não sei definir o que me cativou. Como pude me tornar dependente daquele sorriso sarcástico? Como encontrei tanta vida naquele olhar frio? Não sei dizer. Amava aqueles olhos. Amava aquele homem.


**Atenção: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. A fic é U.A. e o casal principal é Sasusaku.

Desde muito pequena aprendi a sonhar com o meu "Felizes para sempre". Num mundo repleto de ódio e violência, eu esperava ansiosamente por aquele que traria um pouco de luz para toda essa escuridão ao meu redor. Mal sabia eu que meu príncipe encantado viria repleto de trevas... Não sei definir o que me cativou. Como pude me tornar dependente daquele sorriso sarcástico? Como encontrei tanta vida naquele olhar frio? Não sei dizer. Amava aqueles olhos. Amava aquele homem.

_A criatura pequenina de cabelos incomuns corria pela calçada. Olhos verdes brilhando, risadinhas pueris. Agitava as mãozinhas, apontando para o céu claro e sem nuvens de um domingo. Sentou-se na areia do parque e começou o árduo trabalho de construir um castelinho. Para uma menina de sete anos, aquela era seu maior divertimento. Tudo ia bem até que outras garotinhas se aproximaram. Outros risos, porém desta vez, de zombaria._

_- Olha que menina estranha! – disse uma. As outras concordaram num murmúrio abafado – Ela tem cabelo rosa e uma testa enorme... – mais risadas. Sakura sentiu o rosto arder e lágrimas inundavam a superfície dos seus olhos. Levantou-se vagarosamente, a cabeça retesada, e o cabelo cobrindo o rosto. Estava prestes a sair dali..._

_- Parem já com isso – outra voz. Uma voz infantil, porém séria. O menino de cabelos negros e arrepiados proferiu determinado: - Saiam daqui – As garotinhas fugiram assustadas. Sakura levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se fixaram no menino à sua frente._

_- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou. Ela fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, ainda o mirando surpresa. Ele devolveu um meio sorriso. Virou-se para ir embora, quando ela perguntou, timidamente:_

_- Qual seu nome?_

_-Qual é o seu? – A rosada sorriu. Desafiou, marota:_

_- Eu perguntei primeiro. – O menino deu uma risadinha baixa e Sakura decidiu que ele ficava bonito assim. Ele sentou-se na areia, e brincaram a tarde inteira. Quando o sol estava se pondo, ele se levantou novamente e disse, simplesmente:_

_- Tenho que ir. – A passos lentos, incomuns para uma criança, o moreno pôs-se a andar. A rosada gritou quando ele já estava a alguns metros: _

_- Meu nome é Sakura! – Ele olhou-a uma última vez e deu um meio sorriso. E por alguns minutos os olhinhos verdes acompanharam a figurinha negra sumir por entre as árvores._

**...**

Agora o cabelo cor de rosa batia na cintura. A doce garotinha tinha se transformado numa linda moça de 16 anos. As curvas sutis davam sinais da bela mulher que esta tornaria. Pequenas e mínimas transformações foram feitas, é verdade. O mesmo sorriso singelo. Os mesmos olhos brilhantes. A mesma mente sonhadora. Estava em casa agora, a mala aberta, arrumando suas coisas para uma curta viagem. Suspiro. A verdade é que não queria viajar com seus pais, queria poder viajar com seus amigos, curtir as férias. Terminou sua tarefa, cruzando os braços, repassando mentalmente os itens para checar se não havia se esquecido de nada. Aparentemente, não. Sentou-se no sofazinho no canto do quarto rosa, olhando vagamente a janela. Era inverno, a época do ano que mais detestava: as flores sumiam, o céu tomava colorações cinza... Isso só lhe lembrava tristeza. Encostou o queixo no parapeito, os pensamentos aleatórios, giravam em torno daquilo que mais desejava: se apaixonar. Sabia que seria um momento único em sua vida, acreditava realmente que encontraria seu príncipe encantado. Suas amigas a criticavam, mas ela não se importava. Sua mente pura continuava a criar fantasias sobre aquilo que acreditava... Sua mãe interrompeu suas divagações:

- Sakura, está na hora. – Outro suspiro. Esperava que aquilo não durasse muito... Entrou no carro, e novamente colou os olhos na janela. As ruas estavam lotadas de pessoas, crianças se divertindo na neve, pessoas apressadas procurando por presentes, enfeites natalinos... Sakura fechou os olhos e desejou mais uma vez encontrar o amor da sua vida. Para uma garota de 16 anos, com uma vida relativamente normal, aquilo era o que sempre desejara... O carro parou bruscamente. A rosada, assustada, perguntou:

- O que foi? – Seu pai resmungou um palavrão. Estavam atrás de um caminhão, posicionado no meio da pista, numa lentidão irritante. Mais resmungos. O caminhão os impedia de ultrapassar. Nessa situação, passaram cerca de 20 minutos. Finalmente, o caminhão encostou, dando passagem. Ávido pela ultrapassagem, o Sr. Haruno avançou, porém sem notar que vinha outro carro na mesma direção. O terror se apoderou de todos. Não havia mais tempo.

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido. A garota abriu os olhos lentamente, a visão turva. Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente. Aos poucos, foi se situando. Olhou ao seu redor, viu o carro totalmente destruído. A sua direita, duas viaturas policiais. Levou as mãos à cabeça, parecia que lhe estavam dando marteladas. De repente, todo o acidente passou diante dos seus olhos. Lágrimas vieram à tona.

- Shh – Disse uma voz rouca. Só agora ela percebia que tinha alguém ao seu lado. Encarou-o, mas ainda não enxergava perfeitamente. Encontrou-lhe os olhos, negros, profundos e pareceu-lhe familiar. Só não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou ela, numa voz entrecortada. Ele riu. Aquele tom amargo deu-lhe embrulho no estômago.

- Alguém que te salvou. – Sakura franziu o sobrolho. Disse "obrigada" num murmúrio. Viu seus pais, encostados na beira da estrada, com os policiais. Sua mãe chorava desesperadamente, mas ambos pareciam estar bem fisicamente. Levantou-se, tentando correr para alcançá-los, mas suas pernas tremiam e ela caiu. O garoto misterioso ao seu lado segurou firmemente em sua cintura e a ajudou a levantar. Ela estremeceu com aquele toque. Ele a conduziu até seus pais. Sakura abraçou-os firmemente em meio a choros, soluços e agradecimentos. Olhou para os lados, a procura do seu salvador, porém ele havia desaparecido. A rosada tremeu, a garganta deu um nó.

- Você poderia ter morrido. Aquele garoto quebrou o vidro e te retirou do carro antes que explodisse. – Disse um policial. Sua voz parecia um eco agora, já que os olhos verdes procuravam na estrada, aqueles olhos, tão familiares. Desejou poder encontrá-lo novamente e poder agradecer.

**...**

Um ano havia se passado, desde o acidente, e a menina, agora com 17 anos, parecia ficar mais bonita a cada dia. Os garotos olhavam-na com desejo, embora Sakura fosse a personalização da inocência. Estava indo para a escola, a todos os sorrisos, aproveitando seu último ano. Sua melhor amiga, Hinata, acompanhava-a. Hinata era pequena, possuía traços delicados. Era tímida e meiga, porém racional, ao contrário da rosada, que era expansiva e sonhadora. Comentavam sobre um prova de matemática, quando apareceu Naruto, assustando-as. Naruto era um loirinho hiperativo, grande amor de Hinata, que corou intensamente com a presença dele. Sakura fazia de tudo para ajudá-los, mas o loiro parecia um tanto tapado. Ele sorria e se exibia para as amigas, quando finalmente alcançaram o portão da escola.

A sala era composta de adolescentes comuns, alguns fúteis, outros introspectivos, mas sem grande destaque. Sakura sentou-se na sua cadeira habitual, no meio da sala, ladeada por Hinata e Naruto, este que ficou fazendo gracinha durante toda a aula. Sakura era uma aluna aplicada, mas nesse dia estava particularmente dispersa. Saíram durante o intervalo para comer algo.

- Sinceramente, aquele professor é ridículo. – dizia a rosada, todos riam. De repente, sentiu que as cadeiras estavam girando. Sua vista começou a ficar turva, seu rosto empalideceu. A última coisa que ouviu foi Naruto proferir seu nome antes de desmaiar.

**...**

Quando acordou, estava em seu quarto. Os orbes perolados de Hinata a encaravam. Ela olhou para a morena, que disse aliviada:

- Ainda bem. Pensei que você não ia acordar mais.

- Eu desmaiei? – Perguntou Sakura confusa. Hinata acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Pegou o celular e começou a digitar números no celular. Curiosa, a rosada perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo?

- L-ligand-do paa-ra o Na-naruto – Ela corou ao dizer o nome dele – Para dizer que você está bem. Ele estava gritando desesperado que você morreu. – Sakura riu. Conhecia- o desde pequena e apesar de achá-lo deveras irritante, o amava como se fosse o irmão que nunca teve. Apesar de desconfiar que ele sofresse de uma queda por ela, não levava muito a sério, e esperava que ele notasse a paixão que Hinata nutria por ele.

Hinata ficou mais algumas horas fazendo-lhe companhia, até que sua mãe chegasse. Assistiram filmes românticos, fofocaram e comeram chocolate. Hinata foi embora cerca de 7 horas, e apesar do desmaio, Sakura considerou que aquele tinha sido um bom dia, apesar do desmaio. Pensava nesse momento em como possuía verdadeiros amigos. Sorriu. Mesmo assim, aquilo

tinha lhe cansado muito. Resolveu que hoje iria dormir cedo. Vestiu o pijama, apagou as luzes. Olhou para o teto, para as estrelinhas que brilhavam no escuro. Tinha aquilo no quarto desde os sete anos, quando acreditava que eram mágicas e realizavam pedidos. Riu dos seus antigos pensamentos infantis, depois parou e pensou: "Ora, porque não?" e desejou novamente se apaixonar. Queria sentir aquele fluxo de emoções que tornava o sentimento tão único. Adormeceu com esse pensamento.

_Corria para todos os lados, nas ruas vazias, mas nada encontrava. Parou de repente, com a respiração entrecortada. Olhou para os céus, e viu lentamente, descer um anjo, com uma capa negra. Ele parou exatamente na sua frente. Sakura encarou-o, os lindos orbes negros, cor de ônix. Ele fugiu de repente. Ela correu atrás dele, procurando-o desesperada. Resolveu parar por uns instantes quando o avistou num canto, encolhido, chorando desesperado. Ela aproximou-se, impressionada com a beleza e a dor que enxergava em seu rosto. Ela tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou. Lágrimas não mais caíam de sua face, e ele disse com um tom ameaçador:_

_- Por favor, não se aproxime. – Ela obedeceu, ficando estática, ainda o encarando. Ele começou a caminhar lentamente na direção oposta a ela. A rosada entrou em desespero. Formaram-se nós em sua garganta e ela começou a chorar. Não queria que ele fosse embora. Um garotinho de cabelos negros e arrepiados passou por ela e juntou-se ao anjo, que agora sorria. Eles andavam de mãos dadas, e aos poucos iam desaparecendo... Sakura entrou em desespero:_

_- POR FAVOR, NÃO VÁ! – Mas o anjo continuou andando. Ela ainda gritava, chorando desesperada, mas ele continuava sumindo..._

- Não! – Acordou assustada. Seu rosto estava molhado de suor e lágrimas, sua respiração ofegante. O coração acelerado. Sua mente voltou imediatamente para o dia do acidente, e concluiu surpresa que o garoto que a havia salvado era o mesmo garotinho que a defendera um dia no parquinho. Sakura tremia, levantou-se nervosa, abrindo as janelas, deixando o vento frio da madrugada adentrar o quarto. Aquilo tinha sido um pesadelo. O primeiro dos muitos que ela teria de agora em diante.

**...**

Acordou mal-humorada e com o corpo dolorido. Tinha dormido mal na noite anterior, devido ao pesadelo. Vestiu-se rapidamente, não tomou café, pois estava atrasada para a escola. Nesse momento se lembrou que haveria uma prova. Droga! Não tinha estudado absolutamente nada, estava perdida. Correu porta afora, apressada. Chegou à escola em 5 minutos.

- Por pouco, hein, senhorita Haruno. – disse seu professor. Sakura sorriu e sentou-se no seu lugar habitual. Naruto, que estava posicionado atrás dela, cochichando:

- Passa pesca, Sakura. – A rosada revirou os olhos. Dessa vez ela não tinha estudado, estava procurando de quem poderia pescar. Recebeu a prova e tentou ler calmamente. Não conseguiu. As batidas do relógio, os pássaros chiando lá fora, tudo parecia tirar sua atenção. Olhava justamente pela janela quando viu uma passar figura de roupa e cabelos negros arrepiados. Seu coração acelerou. _"Era ele, só podia ser!"_. Entregou a prova em branco, e saiu correndo, ignorando o professor que gritava que lhe daria uma suspensão. Corria agora pela rua, vendo-o dobrar uma esquina. Resolveu segui-lo. Quando dobrou a esquina, parou. Havia três ruas, ela olhava em volta, mas não o via mais. Tinha perdido de vista. Frustrada, resolveu voltar. Quando voltou, Naruto ria e Hinata lhe perguntou baixinho:

- Porque você fez isso? – Sakura deu de ombros. Nem ela mesma sabia. A única coisa que sabia era que o encontraria custe o que custar.

Saíram da escola mais cedo. Todos riam do professor que ficou irritadíssimo com a atitude da rosada. Naruto saiu correndo, mostrando a língua, e desafiando:

- Aposto que vocês não me ganham. – As garotas reviraram os olhos da tamanha infantilidade. Porém, aquele sorriso imbecil de campeão do loiro estava irritando Sakura. Cochichou algo no ouvido de Hinata e resolveu correr também. Naruto alertou-a:

- Você vai perder. – Ela mostrou a língua e acelerou o passo, ganhando velocidade. Estava quase o alcançando, Hinata vinha logo atrás, rindo dos dois. Já tinham percorrido quase dois quarteirões, quando tiveram que atravessar a rua. A rosada não pensou duas vezes e continuou correndo. Um carro iria atingi-la em cheio, se um braço não a tivesse puxado com força de volta à calçada. A rosada caiu, tendo esbarrado em algo ao voltar. Levantou-se, limpando sua roupa, e seus olhos arregalaram surpresos com o que viam. O moreno tinha um sorriso sarcástico no canto da boca, e perguntou, com sua voz rouca:

- Você é idiota mesmo ou é suicida por esporte? – Ela corou. Só agora podia vê-lo com clareza. Era pálido e tinha olhos e cabelos muito escuros. Nariz reto, boca fina e bem desenhada. Após digerir o que ele havia dito, ela entendeu a ironia, e respondeu irritada:

- Talvez eu seja mesmo suicida. Mas eu não me lembro de ter pedido ajuda. – O garoto revirou os olhos. Sakura levou a mão ao peito inconscientemente. Seu coração martelava a ponto de doer. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada, acrescentou:

- Obrigada por ter me salvado aquele dia. – Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Logo ela se lembrou de algo crucial que não sabia – Qual o seu nome? – Ele respondeu simplesmente:

- Sasuke. – Sakura achou um lindo nome, mas ao mesmo tempo com um tom melancólico. – O meu é...

-Sakura. – Ela então se surpreendeu. Ele então se lembrava. Sorriu internamente satisfeita.

- Agora eu devo ir. – disse o moreno após alguns minutos de silêncio. A rosada acrescentou quase imediatamente:

- Não! - Diante do seu tom desesperado, consertou, sem graça – Quer dizer, eu ainda nem te agradeci de maneira correta... E há coisas sobre você que eu quero saber – Acrescentou essa última parte olhando para o asfalto. Sasuke riu.

- Não há nada que você deva saber, acredite.

- Por favor... – Ela pediu suplicante. Naquele momento estava se achando uma louca por estar implorando a companhia de um estranho. Ele pareceu considerar por um momento. Deu o seu sorrisinho típico e disse:

- Tudo bem. Eu a acompanho até sua casa para garantir que continue viva. – Sakura riu. E ele adorou aquela risada. De repente, passou a achá-la frágil e inocente como uma criança. Durante todo o caminho, ela perguntava incessantemente, ao que ele respondia com uma ou duas palavras, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta de volta. Ela perguntou sobre seus gostos, sua vida pessoal, e quanto mais ela sabia mais o achava interessante. Cedo demais, na opinião dela, chegaram à sua casa.

- Até logo. – disse ele, se virando rapidamente para ir embora.

- É... Eu gostaria de agradecer novamente... Por ter salvado minha vida.

- Hum.

- Gostaria de ser sua amiga... – ao dizer isso, num fio de voz, seu coração acelerou. Ela não sabia por quê. Mas estava fascinada por ele. A expressão do garoto se fechou, e ele disse indiferente:

- Acho melhor não. – E finalmente foi embora. Sakura ficou estática, durante longos minutos na porta, tentando entender o motivo dele ter sido tão rude. Logo após, correu as escadas e foi direto ao quarto, chorando incessantemente. Parou por uns instantes, pensando: "Porque estou fazendo isso? Como sou idiota!". E aqueles lindos olhos invadiam sua cabeça novamente. Agora o que era mais queria era poder desvendá-lo... O que ela fez para ele reagir daquela forma? Adormeceu procurando pela resposta.

* * *

Gente, é isso! A fic continua e a partir de alguns capítulos vocês vão entender melhor... A Sakura está muito bestinha, mas a intenção é essa, ele vai ajudá-la a crescer. Não posso contar mais, se vocês gostaram, deixem REVIEWS :]

Besos no corazón =*


End file.
